In recent years, gout, which is a typical example of crystal-induced arthritis, has been increasing year by year, and even the number of conscious patients has reached the level of one million.
Gout is developed by causative agents, such as uric acid crystals depositing in the joint and chemical substances released by phagocytosis by white blood cells or the like of those crystals, and causes severe pain, swelling, or fever.
Treatment for gout typically includes the administration of a drug, but the perfusion of a drug into a lesion area as in a treatment for cancer discussed in, for example, the treatment described in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-T-2009-529992, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all that it teaches and for all purposes, has not been established.